


Jet Lag

by Heiipi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Cop Aomine, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Pilot Kise, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiipi/pseuds/Heiipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Touching himself wouldn’t do. How could he simply jerk off in a pathetic hotel room after spending so many nights with Aomine? How could he replace his touch? His body heat? His tongue? His dick? And those eyes… God, those glorious eyes that craved his love and body! Helpless, he began stroking his dick harder and more firmly, leading his hand from his chest to the split between his butt-cheeks. Oh, how he wished Aominecchi would fuck him!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag

**Author's Note:**

> The best way to celebrate the end of this atrocious semester is with a OTP smut fic!

‘A…Aominecchi?’

Kise opened one of his sleepy eyes, but of course Aomine wasn’t there. _A dream…_ , he sadly understood. After all those months, waking up alone in some cheap oversized hotel bed was usual for him, but always depressing. Without Aomine’s body near him and without his strong arms tangled around his waist the nights were cold and the mornings were torturous. _Dammit!_ , Kise internally cried out, rubbing his lazy eyes with the back of his fits. Why did they had the most incompatible jobs ever? He was a pilot, always traveling from a country to another; and when he finally had a rare week off, Aomine’s ridiculous timetables always kept him in the streets driving around in that police car, wearing that sexy police uniform that matched his blue eyes and hair.

With a soft grunt he swayed in-between the sheets. It was a crazy thought, but it almost seemed that the white sheets had Aomine’s smell, the fresh and delicate scent of that Giorgio Armani’s cologne that Kise had offered him for his birthday. It was as he was moving that Kise noticed a strange tension between his thighs. Leading his hand to his lower body he then felt a bulge pressing against his briefs. _Fuck_ , Kise though as he felt the erection in his hand, _that must have been one hell of a dream! Too bad I don’t remember_ …

He would be lying if he said he didn’t masturbated very often, because _he did_. Even though it wasn’t normal for him to wake up with a morning erection when his bed was empty, he frequently jerked off at night, which was when he missed Aomine the most. At night, in the quietness of all those hotels’ empty rooms, Kise would usually think about his nights with Aomine, the way he made him feel, how he touched his body… how he spread his legs and fucked him, sometimes more roughly, others more calmly, but always passionately; but he didn’t recall just lewd things. There was also Aomine’s charming smile, the sparkle in his eyes before they kissed, and how he would slightly tilt his head to the left when he believed to be saying a hilarious joke. Strangely enough, from all those things, what Kise missed the most was the warmth of Aomine’s body, that cozy sensation he had at night when the tanned one would lean against his back or chest, or in the morning when he hugged him while they kissed-goodbye. Above all, Kise missed his boyfriend’s reassuring presence.

Feeling sleepy, but with his hazy head filled with Aomine, Kise ran his hand down his chest, slipping it in his briefs. As he grabbed his dick, the blond was surprised to feel how hard and hot it was. He _really_ did miss Aomine, and _Skype_ calls and web-sex could only do so little for both of them. It was almost painful to wake up with a hard-on and ready to have sex… but without Aomine to fuck him.

_Aominecchi_ , he thought as he swiped his thumb across the soft head of his dick. Kise couldn’t help but to imagine Aomine’s heavy body on top of him, the sweat slowly running down his dark chest and his well-built abs, his husky voice in his ear, his tongue in his mouth, and his hips… his powerful hips and the splashing sound their skins made when Aomine drew his hips back… just before snapping them forward once again, banging him again and again, diving deeper and deeper into him as if he belonged there, inside him. Kise felt his entire body shiver, a black hole opening in his stomach, and his hard dick twitching in response.

Closing his eyes and biting his lower lip, Kise curled his fingers around his erection and started pumping it gently with a heavy sigh. If only it was Aomine’s hand touching him there, making him crazy hard and excited! Lowering his boxers Kise freed his erection and once again he touched the tip of his cock, spreading the precum in his fingers. Releasing soft gasps of pleasure into the pillow, he then began to stroke himself faster, from the base of his cock to his cockhead, moaning even louder as his breaths became shakier.

‘Ahh’, he let out in a husky voice, curling his body to the right side of the bed.

He wished most hardly that Aomine was there with him! Oh, how he wished to feel his body warmth, his long fingers running through his hair, his large hands in his body, slapping his butt-cheeks, his dick sweetly splitting him open, rubbing against his inner walls.

‘Trust me, pretty boy’ he would whisper in a soft lovely voice when Kise look so overwhelmed with pleasure that he would cry, or when Aomine or himself were about to reach their climax.

Moving his free hand up, across his chest, Kise caressed his nipples like Aomine would do, which would always make him moan in pleasure.

‘A…Aominecchi, Kise sighed even though his lover wasn’t there to hear.

But it wasn’t the same. Touching himself wouldn’t do. How could he simply jerk off in a pathetic hotel room after spending so many nights with Aomine? How could he replace his touch? His body heat? His tongue? His dick? And those eyes… God, those glorious eyes that craved his love and body! Helpless, he began stroking his dick harder and more firmly, leading his hand from his chest to the split between his butt-cheeks. Oh, how he wished Aominecchi would fuck him!

“Ah... Aom… Ng…” he mumbled incoherently as he pumped his dick faster, while he teased his butthole with the middle finger of his other hand. It was crazy, but as he moaned his pleasure to the white pillow he could swear it smelled just like Aomine’s shampoo! That alone was more than enough to bring vivid images of Aomine to his mind, increasing his excitement. ‘Shit!’, he cried out as he felt his cock twitching with pleasure and the tension building up in his lower body. ‘Aomine! Ah, fuck me… Ao… nng!’

He stiffed his hand, ready to plunge his finger inside him… but a strong familiar warmth wrapped firmly around his wrist.

‘Hey you’, a warm voice sounded against Kise’s ear. ‘Missed me, pretty boy?’

Suddenly, Kise opened his eyes and for a second he just froze. _No way!_ , he though dumbfounded. It couldn’t be, he was dreaming, he _had_ to be dreaming… but that touch felt so real his heart was going to explode! Afraid of being delusional, he slowly turned his head and look over his shoulder.

‘Aominecchi!’, he shouted astonished. ‘How did you…? Why…? I… I mean…! Ah, fuck!’

Aomine let out a wild laugh that filled up the room. Kise couldn’t believe it, he really couldn’t! He was trilled, his heart about to burst and his mind blank. He wanted to tell Aomine how badly he missed him and how much he loved him, but all his speech ability had gone away.

‘I missed you like crazy’, said Aomine, hugging Kise’s naked body. ‘And I knew you missed just as much, so I came’. He passionately kissed Kise’s trembling lips while his hands were still in his chest and his arms around his hot body. ‘I just didn’t expect you to almost come first, pretty boy’, he added with a cocky smirk, gently grabbing his boyfriend’s erection.

Kise dropped his mouth opened, feeling a boiling redness spread all across his face.

‘I…I… I was needy, ok?’, he tried to explain.

‘“Needy”?’, Aomine repeated with a teasing look, still holding his boyfriend’s dick in his fingers. ‘And you think that’s fair? Touching yourself like this while thinking about me? Gettin’ all worked up without me? Sayin’ my name with such voice…’ He kissed Kise’s ear, gently biting his lobe. ‘Would you say my name again in such a lewd and lustful tone?’ Kise remained silent and with his eyes closed, but still Aomine didn’t give up. ‘C’mon, say it so just I can hear it… I missed you so much - your beautiful voice, your annoying loud laugh, those golden eyes… c’mon, look at me, Ryouta. I was dying without you, ya know?’

With a long sigh, Kise opened his eyes and stared directly into Aomine’s blue ones, so deep and beautiful.

‘Why you crying?’, the tanned one asked with a concerned look, wiping the tears from under Kise’s eyes.

‘I’ve missed you _so_ much!’

‘I know.’

‘You flew all the way here just to be with me this morning?!’

‘I came at dawn, I laid down by your side and watched you sleep.’      

_‘At dawn_?!’, Kise snapped. ‘And why didn’t you wake me up, you creeper? Why did you make me miss you even more? Every second I spend without you I feel like dying!’

‘I knew you were tired. It was best for you to sleep, and I… I… I love watching you sleep’, revealed Aomine with a flustered voice. ‘And I wanted you fully rested so we could… ya know… but seems that you started without me.’ To prove his point, Aomine stroke Kise’s dick, reviving his erection. ‘How sexy of you, masturbating while saying my name!’

‘I woke up like this, okay?’

‘Don’t be so defensive, Kise’, Aomine whispered in his ear with a warm husky voice while his hand ran up and down Kise’s cock, sometimes catching his balls and making him moan. ‘It ain’t a bad thing, ya know? Watching you left me incredibly horny!’

‘Aominecchi…’, the blond hissed as he felt the tension building up once again. Aomine’s hands were much bigger and warmer than his, and he knew his body and his good spots better than Kise himself. Aomine knew when to speed up or slow down, where to twirl, where to be more careful and where to be rougher. He was incredible good, and as Aomine touched him more and more, Kise began to lose his mind. ‘Ah! Ngg… Aominecchi! Ah!’

‘Yeah, that’s it!’, Aomine said blissfully, stroking Kise’s cock even harder, leading his other hand to his butt, teasing his hole with one of his fingers. ‘I wish I was in your mind to know all you were thinking about while you jerked off and said my name.’

‘I…Idiot!’, Kise was able to say. ‘Shut up!’

With a pleased grim Aomine kissed Kise’s neck, driving him crazy like he knew it would.

‘“ _Fuck me_ ”’, Aomine remember in a smug voice. ‘You were saying that, right? “ _Fuck me, Aominecchi_ ”.’

‘Ah… Don’t…’ Aomine inserted one of his fingers in Kise, making him moan even louder. ‘ _Ah!_ ’ And then another, rubbing them against his walls. ‘ _Ah, fuck! Aominecchi!_ Ngg…’, Kise shouted.

‘You’re so eager, did you missed me that much?’

Even though his body was stiff and his eyes darkened with pleasure and soaked in tears, Kise was still able to look back at Aomine, feeling his erection still concealed in his pants pressing against his hips.

‘Of… of course’, he panted. ‘Every night… all nights. _Ah_! I’m… I’m close’ Kise mumbled as Aomine spread his fingers and pumped Kise furiously fast. ‘I just wanted you there… with me… and _in_ me… every… every night! I wanted you… ngg… to love me and fuck me so hard!’

Aomine smiled delightfully and kissed Kise on the lips, stroking him harder one last time.

‘ _Ahh!_ ’ Kise felt his whole body stirring up, and he let himself shatter to pieces in his boyfriend’s hands, feeling that relief and pleasure he ardently craved. For long moments he carved his fingernails into Aomine’s strong arms, panting hard and ejaculating as his body was shaken with sweet convulsions and numbness. Tired and overwhelmed by the pleasure of Aomine’s unexpected visit, Kise took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling Aomine’s arms tangling even harder on his waist, while his back started burning up because of Aomine’s body heat. That’s all he ever wanted, and he was as happy as anyone could be.

‘Only you to fly across half world when I most needed you’, said Kise very happily.

‘Always’, Aomine mumbled slightly embarrassed, wiping out the saliva in Kise’s chin and kissing his flustered cheek. Kise smiled joyfully.

‘It’s good to know.’ He moved into Aomine’s arms and turned to face him, putting his hand on his cheek. ‘Oh, only God knows how I’ve missed your face and the warmth of your arms.’

‘You feeling good?’, Aomine asked with a gentle smile, massaging Kise’s hip.

‘Yeah, of course. Never better’, said Kise as he pulled Aomine into a deep, wet, breath-taking kiss.

‘I’m glad!’, exclaimed Aomine with a suspicious grim, smacking Kise’s butt. ‘Then let’s go!’

‘ _Go_?’, the blond asked very puzzled. ‘Go where?’

‘Fulfil your dreams. Remember all that “ _fuck me, Aominecchi_ ” thing?’, teased the other, mimicking Kise’s lustful voice.

‘Wha-?’

With a surprising agility, Aomine jumped on top of Kise, firmly compressing his body, pressing his erection against his boyfriend’s stomach. With a bright horny stare, he took off his shirt, revealing his impressive abs.

‘This what you wanted, right? This what you dreamed off, ain’t it?’

Feeling the excitement filling him once again, Kise bit his lip and with a gourmand look he ran his fingers across Aomine’s tanned well-built unbelievably-sexy chest.

‘It’s even better than what I had dreamed off!’, said Kise, pulling Aomine to his mouth and holding tightly in his arms. The real fun was about to begin!

**Author's Note:**

> ... * dies from embarrassment and OTP's sexiness and perfection overload* (I hope you enjoyed it!!!!)


End file.
